Hiden
by funkypen1
Summary: One day she will find out the truth, but how is yet to be discovered.
1. Prologue

**Just a little prologue to get you in the mood!**

I grew up like any other child. with a normal life going to school, playing with friends, shopping. I never knew my past where I came from or who? But I do know this my mum is definitely hiding something.


	2. Knock knock at the door

Time had gone quickly for me as a child, but as I had grown older I had noticed that I was unusually brighter than others my age. I didn't know why and my mum said she didn't either, she did really. I worked out all this fancy theories about it but in the end I couldn't get it to make any sense.

"Lily Aqua wake up you're gonna be late!" My mum cried out from downstairs

"I'll be down in a minute" I called back, the truth is I had already been awake for hours thinking about myself and how it made sense, but at the same time it didn't. As I went down the doorbell went.

"Good morning Ms Song" It was our milk man expecting pay for the week.

"Is it that time already?" Ms Song asked

"YEs it is, River"

I watched them talk as I always did from the top of the stairs. Once he left I sat and ate my breakfast. It was very exciting, Corn flakes. I munched away listening to the radio, when the doorbell went again. I sighed and got up from the table to answer the door.

"Hello" I said to a very strange looking man stood outside, he was wearing a bowtie and a tweed jacket.

"Is there a Ms Song, living here?" He asked

"Yeh why?" I asked back.

"I wanted to talk to her"

"Ok whatever" I said "MUM! Someone at the door wants to talk to you!" I shout upstairs.

"WHo is it?" RIver calls out

"Um one sec, who did you say you were?"

"I didn't say and I'm the Doctor"

"Wait, WHAT! Why is... are you here is my mum ill?" I question

"WHo is it"River says walking down, she looks up and sees who is at the door. Her expression goes blank.


	3. Something's up

River walks over. "Abigal, go and wait in the kitchen" I nod, but I stand and listen at the door of the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" RIver whispers

"I'm visiting, I came last week" The Doctor said

"You haven't come here for over 20 years!"

"Ah, I might of got the time frame a little wrong"

"Not the first time you've done it" River huffs at him.

"It's hard to tell you know traveling in the Tardis" The Doctor says back, RIver sighs.

"what do you want, cuz I'm busy?"

"Umm... hang on... oh yeh I wanted to see you" THe Doctor says with a promising smile.

"you waited 16 years to dare and try to see me, for crying out loud you could of called at least once!" River shouted at him. The doctor looked at little taken aback by all of this. Abigail came out if the kitchen and grabed her coat and house keys.

"Where are you going?" River asked.

"phoebe's" she replied

"wait" river called as Abigail walked out and slammed the door shut in rivers face. River sighed as daughter stormed out of the house.

"you always turn up and ruin things for me, one way or another, can't you ever UFO something right?" River asked the doctor.

"sorry but"


	4. Knock at the door number two

**A/N Sorry about my chapters being so short, it's just i have a load of school work to do and I am fitting in writing time when I can. R&R please.**

"This time sorry isn't enough!" River snapped at the Doctor. He shuffled his feet slightly across the floor of Rivers hallway. "You might as well go, as you're not helping the situation here" River glared "You always do this Doctor, you always run off and leave everyone else behind, like...like me!" River let out a huge sigh of relief.

"It's alright River" The Doctor said edging closer towards her.

"But it's not alright! Is it?" River shouted reclining from the Doctor.

"OK, you're right, it is all my fault, but I need to ask and I've been wondering this since I arrived... who is Abigail?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes it is your fault, and Abby is none of your business" River said back, but deep down she knew that it was completely his business. How was she withholding him the right to see his own child it just wasn't right, but at the same time she felt like she could never give Abigail away to this man who led a dangerous, yet exciting life.

"Ok, can we just talk for while, in a civil manner please?" The Doctor asked while walking slowly towards River going in for a hug. River gave up and clung on to him, like a lost child would to a teddy bear. Someone was at the door as the bell rang, the DOctor placed a quick kiss on her cheek as she turned away from him to open the front door.

"Hello?" River asked. The Doctor peered round the door trying to see who was there. He froze.


End file.
